The Fox
by Milleniumfoxx94
Summary: This story is filled with Romance, betrayal, and death.It is about a teenage Assassin.
1. The Beginning

A teenage boy slid through the crowded streets. He was different than anyone else. He was much cleaner and wore a dark black robe that held only a speck of dust. His plain expression was also different than the frustrated and anxious to please looks given by the rest of the village people. There was a very rich man here as well. The man headed in the opposite direction of the boy. Walking with him were two guards, one on either side. The boy slid to his left so when he passed the man, he would intersect between him and at least one guard. As they passed, with a swift movement, also a small movement of his right hand revealed a small dagger that had been hidden from view up under his sleeve. He pushed it quickly into the man's stomach, pulling it out with an even quicker speed and faded back within the ranks of the crowd before the man let out a sound or anyone noticed a disturbance.

It took a couple moments for anyone to begin to realize what had happened. The boy, just like everyone else turned quickly as they heard a soft thud on the ground, like something heavy being dropped.

"Someone has assassinated the High Priest of Rowenage. Alert King Redrick!"

All the people listened to the guards yelling back and forth. It seemed disturbing that all of this confusion was taking place and the culprit could be getting away.

The boy slid out his dagger just enough for him to see the blade. Blood was stained upon it. Satisfied, he turned around and kept walking. He smiled.

Mission accomplished.

"I cant believe that the kid pulled it off. I thought the guards would see him for sure!"

"Yes, this seems to be a promising new assassin we have in our wake."

The two men had watched the scene unfold. They had not only been sent there to make sure the kid done the job, but also to see HOW he had done it. The man that had sent them was also the man that had sent the boy to kill the priest.

"It doesn't make any sense to me, why would master send me to take on such an easy task? Also, why much I have killed that High Priest?" The boy pondered these thoughts on the way back to the Hideaway. This had been the first real assassination he ever had to do. They had put him through training sessions that were similar, but never really anything important. The blade that he used to kill the man wasn't even his own, but the Master's blade. The sharpness of it was amazing. He didn't think the blade would go through that easily. As he headed up the steps, he awed about it some more. He stepped into the palace. It's gold vases and armor shined all the brighter now.

"Come my boy, have you finished what was needed to be done?" The older man stood at a window in a white robe.

"Yes master, the job is done. The Priest is dead."

"Did anyone suspect you of this crime?"

"No master."

"Well done."


	2. Five years Later

**Milleniumfoxx submitting again.Look, i dont own Assassin's Creed.**

**This is what has happened. The boy from the last chapter's name was Meric. This chapter takes place five years after the assassination of a High Priest who turns out to have helped smuggle slaves through the castle. Meric has done all the training he needs and is now a full-fledged Assassin. He had a life before all of this and this chapter is basically to catch you up on some stuff.Also, for all you Altair lovers, I added him into this even though Meric doesnt know who he is, YET.**

**:) Hope you like it, and gimme some reviews :)**

* * *

"You have completed your Training. You are now a true assassin. I have a new mission for you. This is an easy mission for someone of your potential. The man is a guard named Tarns Galley."

"What did this man do to deserve death?"

"It is good that you asked. Galley and his men tormented one of our own. We want him terminated as soon as possible. It would be the most sufficient if you await his return from his nightly route through the village back to his home."

"Where does he live?"

"That is what I want you to find out for yourself."

Meric smiled. This would be quite a challenge. The actual killing wouldn't be a problem. The hard part is finding the man's living quarters before the day ended. This also meant he must threaten even more people. "I will try my best on the mission you have set before me. I thank you for giving me my first mission as a true assassin on the day in which I gained the title." He bowed before his master and walked out of the building.

The sun glistened through the trees. People were talking all around him. He tuned them out and was set on his path. He gently moved people out of his way. He came upon a small house. Meric knocked on the door. A girl only a little short of the age to marry answered. As soon as she saw him she hugged his neck tightly.

"Meric, you are back!"

"Yes, I told you I would be my Darling."

"I found it kind of hard to believe you. For that, I am sorry." She stepped back and looked over his features. His black hair was now shorter than it had been, barely going to his shoulders in the back, the front was at his eyebrows. His body was built and far more muscular than she had ever seen it. There was stubble on his chin. His skin was tan with the heat from the sun. He wore the same dark cloak that he had left with 5 years ago. She had loved him then as much as she did now, though her father swore he would never let her see him again. "I am happy to see that you are alive. Romney said that he heard you were killed by an English merchant somewhere in the Rich District."

"No, I am alive and well. Today I have another job to take care of but tomorrow I swear I will spend a whole day with your family so that I can be fair on the good side of your bloody father." Everyone knew that Rebecca's father had hated Meric from the time he laid eyes upon him. The first thing he had ever said was 'Get that filth out of my house!' After that he has always chased Meric out of the house and offered that Rebecca marries from many different men who had wealth beyond her father's dreams.

He gave her a good-bye kiss and left on his way. He walked silently to the Marketplace where he knew he could listen in to the gossip of the town. As he came closer to the crowd he listened intently.

"Have you heard? Mister Galley is taking the day off."

Meric smirked. It would be easier than he thought to GET the information that he needed. The trouble now was that Tarns had taken the day off. He didn't even know anyone could do that. '_It seems that he is in close ties with the King. If so, they will have people looking into his murder and other guards all around his small estate. Hm. A challenge.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping him from behind. It was a group of guards who were on a patrol route. The guard gave him a warning look and walked on. He couldn't believe that the guard had so much arrogance to act as if it was his fault that they collided. Anyways, he needed to talk with that man about Tarns Galley. He looked for him through the crowd. It wasn't that easy finding someone that looked exactly like everyone else in the vast group of people. Scanning the crowd, he finally came upon the man. He had a dark tan feature and was slim. He wore a dirty white cloak and didn't seem to be the most fortunate of people. Meric walked toward him and slightly pushed people out of his way.

Suddenly a man came out of the door of a mansion in front of the Marketplace. He seemed to be of great importance. He began to speak of a greater good if the King was terminated. Meric turned and saw another man coming up fast to the man as he spoke. The guards in the surrounding area saw him as well. They rushed forward as the man in the white cloak stabbed the man speaking. People ran in all directions. Meric took his gaze from the man and looked for HIS victim. He saw that his man was running with the crowd. Meric ran toward a wall and jumped on top. He easily followed the man now that he was on higher ground. He quickly jumped down after he was side by side with him. Meric grabbed him and turned down an alley.

"Wh-what do you want with me?!"

"I want all the information you have on Tarns Galley, more preferably, where does he live?"

"H-He lives in the R-Rich District. It is a huge estate in front of the docks. It is impossible to miss."

"Are there any guards around his house, specifically guarding him and his family?"

"H-How should I know!?"

"I have a feeling that you do. If you don't tell me, I will kill you."

"Ok, Ok. Th-There should be two archers per roof, on his and the one to the east and west of his home. There are guards patrolling around his house most of the day. There are only VERY short intermissions between the patrols. I-It would be impossible for someone to get in and out that quickly before someone notices."

"Who said I was trying to do anything? I could have just wanted information on him to have it. You have said the wrong words." With that, he slid his blade into the man without a second thought about it. Now, he had all the information he needed. '_Time to sit back and watch,'_ he thought.

Rebecca sat in the rocking chair watching the fire. She thought so much about Meric. She had loved him for years and still did. She didn't know if he felt the same but she hoped he did. Every time they were together he had some sort of job to take care of. He had never told her what he was always doing, nor who he done it for. All she knew was that it was important to him. It had killed her when he left. She remembered like it was yesterday.

It was five days before the High Priest was killed. Not even now did anyone know who killed him. Meric and Rebecca had stood be the pond near the edge of town. She was steadily staring into his eyes. He looked into hers all the same.

"Rebecca, I have something to tell you," Meric said as his voice quivered.

"What is it, Meric?"

"I have to leave for a while. I have so much work to do."

"Why must you always do this to me!?"

"I am sorry." With that, Meric had almost walked out of her life for good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming. Her father was home. Her father basically hated her. All he wanted was for her to marry someone rich so that they could take care of him.

"Where is my dinner!?"

"Sorry father, we have no food to make it."

"What!? I can't believe you would do me like this you ungrateful wretch!"

"I have done nothing wrong father." As the words came out of her mouth she was knocked to the floor by a powerful backhand. Her father came towards her and beat her to the ground again as she tried to pull herself up.

"Don't you even backtalk me or go against me again child!" Her father went into the only other room in the home, his bedroom. He had never given her a bed, so she either slept in a corner or beside the fire. As she yet again pulled herself to her feet. Her brown hair was covered in dirt and her nose was bleeding. Rebecca could feel tears swelling up in her dark brown eyes. She sucked it up and walked over to the fire. Her father had always beaten her, she could never tell Meric though. He had always been over-protective of her. When they were in school, the boys use to call her a demon child because of her father. She came up to Meric crying and he beat them all down into the dirt after it was over. If she told him about this, he might kill her father. She didn't doubt that.

Meric stood in front of Tarns home. He looked either way. _'No patrols at the moment. I guess I came on the time where they are switching up.'_ He looked up at the roofs. He could see a guard on top of the roof to the east. _'Time to get started,'_ he thought.

He walked up to the house where he saw the guard. He would have to take out all of the guards without notice. There were only two types of weapons he would need. He got his left hidden dagger ready under his sleeve. In his other sleeve he pulled out his throwing knives. They were essential to the termination of the guards. Meric grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up quickly. He jumped to grab the roof rafter. He successfully got it and waited for the guard to step in front of him. Pulling himself up, he grabbed the guard and rammed the blade into him. He quickly turned and planted a knife right through the heart of the guard 5 feet away. He glanced over to see the other side and checked to see if the men on the other building could see him. They couldn't. Meric quickly climbed down. He didn't really need to kill anyone else except Galley. Meric may be a killer, but he wasn't entirely cold-blooded. He stepped behind the house. He silently opened the window. As he stepped in, he heard voices.

"The stock is all set. Once you are ready, we will leave. After that, we can go to Al Karad. With the things we gathered we can start all over. Soon we can gather an army and destroy King Redrick," came the deep voice of a man.

"I don't know. My men trust me now, all I have to do is sell it to some mercenaries and I can beat him now. Besides, the slaves we have, we can sell them for more!" Another man came back with these words in a hissing voice.

"Whatever." The man seemed to walk away.

Now was his chance. Meric slid through the room. It was a large room that was in front of him. The lone man that was left in the room was shuffling through parchment._ 'This must be my man,'_ Meric thought as he silently came up behind him. He quickly grabbed him and put his hand over the man's mouth. "What do you mean by 'The slaves we have?"

"What is it to you?!"

"I am already here to kill you. Answer my question before I make it truly painful."

"O-Ok. Ok. Ever since I have been a guard, we have taken the homeless and stored them away for selling purposes. We keep them in a warehouse far off in the Poor District near the watchtower beside the inner walls."

"Are they heavily guarded?"

"Yes, very. But, I must ask, if you didn't know about the slaves, why are you here to kill me?"

"You and your guards tormented a man yesterday. It was unfortunate for you that he was one of our own." There was a gasp as a blade and skin collided. Meric laid the man down behind a bookcase. '_That should buy me a little time.' _He silently crept back the way he came in. As he pushed the window back down, he heard someone yelling in the house. He didn't run until he was in a crowd of people, all who were running away at the thought of a murderer. Many guards and soldiers where looking into the crowd, trying to find someone who might have killed Tarns. Meric dodged their gazes.

He made it back to the hideout with no trouble towards him at all. As he entered there was a group of seemingly assassins standing in a circle discussing something. As he walked up, they stopped. They all turned a questioning gaze at him.

"Yes, the job has been taken care of."

"Good my child. You may rest. I do not have anymore task for you to handle."

"Thank you, Master."

As Meric laid down to rest, the only thing that went through his mind was Rebecca. He loved her, and tomorrow, he would prove it by taking her on a date.


	3. Romance and Darkness

**Back with another Chapter...Meric and Rebecca's relationship is heating up. ;) Reviews Reviews xD**

**I dont own Assassins Creed**

* * *

Meric awoke with a lot of energy and ready to start the day. Today was the day that he would take Rebecca away from the life she had for a day. A day of relaxation. He hadn't decided where to go or what to do but he did know that they would have fun. As he got out of bed, his thoughts reeled with Ideas where to go. They could go and eat at the local bakery or go to the market-place. Meric's family was not rich but was a family of merchants. They had more money than any lower class family there was. He stepped out of the home and walked towards Rebecca's home. Luckily when he got there, she was awake.

"Good day Madam." Said Meric with a smile on his face. Her astonishment was enough to make him laugh.

"Good day to you sir," she said as she pulled him in for a hug and kiss. "What are you doing here at this moment Meric?"

"I am here to take you on what many would call a 'date'. I want to help you relax." He stepped inside and gazed around. Things had not changed inside the small house. "Why is there a bruise on your face?

"I-I fell yesterday after you left. I tripped over the rocking-chair."

Meric gazed into her eyes. "If that is true, you must be more careful." He stroked her face lovingly. "Do you want to come?"

"I-I don't think I can. My father told me to make some money today by selling some things and buy food."

"I can take care of that. Now, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Meric grabbed her by the hand and led her toward marketplace. When they got there, Meric bought some bread and wine. Later he bought some chicken and beef. He led Rebecca and took her to a high peak of a hill. From there you could see the whole castle. People looked like tiny bugs as they scurried around trying to get things done. Guards were ever patrolling the borders and in the streets to catch criminals. Meric and Rebecca sat down beside each other. They held hands as they stared down at the scenery in awe. Meric made a small picnic out of the things he had bought. Rebecca and him told jokes and laughed as they ate the delicious food. Love stirred all around them. They loved each other more than the world. Meric hoped that time would stop at that exact moment. Rebecca even cuddled up to him a little. He didn't back away from it. For some reason, she made him feel safe. He didn't even think he could release if he wanted to.

"Meric."

"Yes?"

"M-my father, he well…nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I am just getting tired. Lets go back home before my father finds I am gone."

"Ok," said Meric as he stood up. He helped Rebecca to her feet and they headed home. He held her tightly as they passed by many shady characters that prowled the streets looking for someone to bully. He bought some food for Rebecca to take back to her father. As they stepped up to her house, they saw that her father was already home.

"I-I must be going now," Rebecca said as she kissed Meric goodbye.

"Goodbye."

Rebecca entered the house silently and jumped as they heard footsteps. Meric was concerned so he crept around to the other side of the house. He opened one of the windows slightly so that he could hear any and all conversations rolling through the home.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HOME AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR!?," came a man's voice.

"I-I am s-sorry father." Said Rebecca sounding quite frightened.

Suddenly, Meric heard a scream something heavy hit the floor. The sound made his blood boil. He couldn't believe it! Rebecca hadn't told him that her father abused her! He opened the window with lightning speed and entered the room. Rebecca lay with a bloody nose on the floor as her father stood over her. He looked up as Meric entered the room.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I have come to kill you." Those were the only words anyone heard as Meric jumped at the large man. He pushed his full weight into the man's stomach as he came down. A groan could be heard as it escaped from his mouth. As the man lay on the floor trying to stagger his way back up, Meric found a knife on a small wooden table. He grabbed it and stabbed the man in the throat, never to make another sound again. Meric stood and helped Rebecca to her feet. He gave her a quick look over before he pulled her out of the house. He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that man abused you?"

"I-I didn't want you to worry over me like I am some helpless child."

"I would never have done that. Just like I just done, I would have made sure he could never do it again."

"Will you not get into trouble for killing someone?"

"I will tell the guards everything. He had no right to abuse you, especially now that you are almost old enough to move out and have a family of your own."

"I am sorry for not telling you," she said as she began to cry."

"It is fine. The only thing that matters is that you are not badly injured."

Guards gathered as they saw a bloody-nosed girl and a boy with bloodstains on his cloak.

"What has happened?"

"I killed a man. He lives in the house right in front of you. He abused his daughter who is almost old enough to start her own family. I came in to stop him and he attacked me."

"I am glad you stopped him and that both of you are safe. Thank you."

"Sir, may we leave now?"

"Yes, you may."

As they walked away, Rebecca gazed at Meric. "Where am I to live?"

"I will make arrangements for you to live with my family. They will not disapprove."

"Thank you my love, for everything." With that she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.


	4. The Mission Part 1

It had been 3 days since Meric had taken her in. Rebecca lay in the fur blanket, gazing into nothingness. Her thoughts flickered from Meric to what he done. He hadn't told her why he was gone most of the day. Even though they lived in the same house, she felt somehow distant to him. Her brown eyes shimmered with a slight tear. She felt so lonely in this world with out him. She could barely stand it when he didn't show up till late at night. She hit the pillow beside her with frustration. She just didn't know anything about him these days.

Meric stood in front of the Council of Assassins. They were a bunch of old men with white hoods on. They set on high thrones with surrounded the walls of the Council room. He felt like someone of little importance compared to them. When in reality, he was.

"You stand before us today to gain your Assassin's name, am I correct?"

"Yes master, I am here for my true naming ceremony."

"That is good, you came early. From the information we have gathered, we have a name that suits you well. You will be now known as Blood Fox, Fox will be your name in short. That is all we need you for Fox, take your leave."

Meric walked away with dignity. He had a true Assassin's Name. He was overwhelmed. The first thing he wanted to do now was get onto a new mission. As he walked outside of the door the rain poured down. It crept down his body and seeped through his bones. He gave a cold shiver and kept walking. He walked up to a merchant as he was trying to sell his last dagger before he closed. Meric bought it and put it under his cloak. The guards didn't mind you having your own weapon as long as it was away. He headed for home.

_A mission will have to wait till tomorrow I am afraid. Darn it, I was hoping for one soo bad!_

Rebecca had gotten out of bed by now and was standing at a small window watching the rain fall onto the grass. She hadn't had much to do since Meric was gone all the time. She usually mused herself by practicing her aim with knives by throwing them at targets on trees she found towards the far end of the house.

_Do I really love him? Do I love someone I know so little about? Yes, I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. He will tell me when he is ready for me to know. It won't matter to me what he does, I just need to know._

She came back to our world as she heard a door close. She saw Meric's cloak hit the ground as he dried himself off. She felt joy and curiosity fill within her, but was then masked by frustration.

"What do you do all the time?!"

Meric turned and looked at her. His expression didn't change very much. It was plain.

"Rebecca, I am an Assassin. I killed the High Priest five years ago and many more after him."

Rebecca wasn't hadn't prepared for an answer like that. She searched his expression for a sign that he was joking. He wasn't.

"I-I can't believe it. I mean, it is cool and all, but…"

"The killing part?"

"Yes, I don't like that part. I can live with it though."

"Rebecca, I am helping the people of this town out. Look, I only kill people who 'I' am sure are doing crimes. I don't kill at random nor do I only kill those of high stature." He came over and hugged her. He knew it was a lot for her to take in. He had planned this day for years. Meric knew he would have to tell her someday. A creeping sense of relief came over him. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I love you, Meric," said Rebecca as she nuzzled her head into his chest. She was glad that he trusted her enough to tell her such a dark secret. It was not everyday that you were dating an Assassin.

"I love you to, Rebecca." Meric kissed her tenderly before walking and sitting silently in the chair. Rebecca sat in front of him and for many minutes all they did was stare into each others eyes. Finally they began to talk about their day. It seemed to calm Meric's tense muscles as he talked with Rebecca.

The rest of the day passed. The next morning proved to be a good day. Meric stretched as he got out of his bed. The sun shined through the window in the room. He saw people moving about all outside. He heard birds chirp outside as well. He gathered his equipment and headed for the HQ. As he entered, the Master was standing with another Assassin.

"Ah, come in Fox. Fox, I would like you to meet Ripper. He will accompany on your task today."

"Why must I be treated like a child Master?"

"The mission that we have laid out in your path is difficult and would be best using two people for a better success chance."

"Yes, Master."

Ripper had just stood there through the whole conversation. He was a white male with huge muscles in his arms. His blades stuck out enough to tell that he had them. Ripper also had a crossbow on his back. Fox felt like a child compared to this elite man. Ripper walked forward quite suddenly. He grabbed Fox's hand and shook it.

With a booming voice he said, "Nice to meet you. It will be a pleasure to work with you as an ally and companion."

"Same to you," said Fox.

They both turned to the Master for directions and a briefing upon their mission. He stood there and seemed to be in deep thought about something. He paced back and forth.

"Your mission is complicated. At the docks in the Rich District, someone has informed my sources that there is a slave warehouse. Free the slaves. Also, find the man controlling the slave warehouse. He should be at the warehouse. He is a Minister of the Kingdom. His name is Garret Barnes. He is a heavily guarded man. It will be hard for you to make it out alive. Use your better judgment on this one. I am sure you won't make it out without arousing guards. I am not saying go in with your weapons drawn. All I am saying is, get in and get out. Simple."


	5. Mission Part 2

**Sorry that it took so long for these last two, lost my muse. But alas, Darthy is back with another chapter. This chapter is the second portion of their newest mission. For all you Rebecca lovers..I added her into this one..a lil PP..anyways..enjoy! -reviews-**

**╫I dont own Assassins Creed ╫**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Ah, come in Fox. Fox, I would like you to meet Ripper. He will accompany on your task today."

"Why must I be treated like a child Master?"

"The mission that we have laid out in your path is difficult and would be best using two people for a better success chance."

"Yes, Master."

Ripper had just stood there through the whole conversation. He was a white male with huge muscles in his arms. His blades stuck out enough to tell that he had them. Ripper also had a crossbow on his back. Fox felt like a child compared to this elite man. Ripper walked forward quite suddenly. He grabbed Fox's hand and shook it.

With a booming voice he said, "Nice to meet you. It will be a pleasure to work with you as an ally and companion."

"Same to you," said Fox.

They both turned to the Master for directions and a briefing upon their mission. He stood there and seemed to be in deep thought about something. He paced back and forth.

"Your mission is complicated. At the docks in the Rich District, someone has informed my sources that there is a slave warehouse. Free the slaves. Also, find the man controlling the slave warehouse. He should be at the warehouse. He is a Minister of the Kingdom. His name is Garret Barnes. He is a heavily guarded man. It will be hard for you to make it out alive. Use your better judgment on this one. I am sure you won't make it out without arousing guards. I am not saying go in with your weapons drawn. All I am saying is, get in and get out. Simple."

**Back to the story:**

As they stepped out of the HQ, there wasn't a word between them. Both of them knew that the task at hand was not an easy one to accomplish. They were walking side-by-side, knowing that they needed MORE information than they already had. They didn't want to get caught going in on the day the guards held a meeting within the solid walls of the warehouse. Yes, to make it in and out, it would take the time to investigate. Even then, they both knew that things may not go as planned. An assassin's greatest weapon was their ability to accustom and adapt to their environment.

The sun shone brightly upon Fox's dark clothing. It made him somewhat hot and uneasy. A creeping feeling of uncertainty swept through him. First, to his legs, then it crept its way through his body and made him shudder noticeably. He felt Ripper's blue eyes pierce his skin like a knife. He kept walking as if he didn't notice Ripper staring at him, into him, through him. It was like he was trying to figure Fox out, get inside of his head. He didn't even like the thought of someone guessing his emotions and feelings. He was about to shudder again but he was able to withhold it.

"So Ripper, what is your story?" Fox sounded uneasy and uncertain, as if the words didn't want to come out of his mouth. Something about this character just didn't seem right to him. He made a mental note to keep his eyes on his as much as possible, just in case the muscular male did go astray.

"Hm. Funny you should ask kid. I served as one of the 'guards' under King Redrick for years until I found the Master. He told me that I could help him change the world. I gladly accepted his offer because I hated how poorly the other guards treated the people. They always seemed to think they were better than everyone else, throwing them into the dirt and kicking them around. Arrgghhh.It makes me mad!"

Fox hadn't expected such an emotional answer. He had to ponder his thoughts and speak cautiously so that he didn't upset or offend this large man. He didn't say a word for a few minutes as they turned down an alley. There were men, many men leaning against the wall. As Fox and Ripper walked upon them, they smirked and stepped forward. Fox and Ripper stopped.

"Well, what do we have here?," said one of the ones who stood in front of the group.

"Hm. We don't want any trouble. Let us pass. We need to get somewhere." Ripper's deep voice boomed bounced off the walls.

"Well, good for you. We need things to. Like, money perhaps." Suddenly his smirk turned into an evil grin. The men's intentions were clear now. They were seeking a fight. But alas, Ripper and Fox didn't have time to roll with a bunch of muggers. They turned their backs to each other quickly and scaled either wall. The task was easy because of all of the old ruts and cracks within the ancient walls of either building. As they reached the top, they stared down at their enemies. The men stared up at them with bewilderment. They exchanged glances and continued on their way, climbing down into the street of crowded people.

Neither of them stuck out from the crowd, good. They slid through the noisy streets and into a marketplace that Fox had never seen before. He could tell that it was in the Rich District because all of the people were well-dressed and had at least one piece of gold hanging from or within their clothing. There had to be some say-so about the warehouse, it was hard to miss. People smuggling in slaves would capture the eye of nosy civilians for sure. Both of them knew they wouldn't find anything right off. They went different ways and walked slowly so that they could listen into the noise around them.

"_That boy, what should I think of him? He has talent, I will give him that. He was neck-to-neck with me scaling that wall. Since my years in the 'Guards' I have learned to trust nobody and be wary of all._" Ripper sighed inwardly. This was not going to be his best mission yet. He basically had to baby-sit an Assassin and try not to get killed in the process. On the other hand, it was an honor that the Master trusted him enough to give him such a vital task. He changed his attention back to the subject in which he was looking into. Suddenly he overheard the word 'Warehouse'. He glanced around. He distinguished the voice and found the person. It was an elderly man, wearing rich clothing and a silk robe. A golden dagger hung from his neck. Ripper stepped closer to listen in.

"You know the Warehouse south of here? The one on near the docks? I heard that it is heavily guarded by men, archers, guards patrolling as much as possible. It has gotten even worse since the assassination of that guard who lived near the docks only days ago.

"Really? I thought they said he killed himself!?"

"That is what they told us so that we wouldn't be-." His voice was cut off by a blade going through him.

Ripper wasn't the only one that heard it. A group of guards had been standing off to the side as well. They walked upon them and stabbed him and the man he was talking to. Ripper wasn't sure that was the information he needed, but it would do. He silently scanned the crowded place for Fox. It wasn't hard to find him though. He noticed the black robe. He gently pushed people out of his way until he made his way to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Fox turned around and found it to be Ripper. Ripper made a head motion and they got out of the crowd. Walking into an abandoned alley, Ripper quickly relayed the words he had heard from the old man. He also told of his unlucky fate.

"So, the only thing left to do is… scope the place?" Fox knew the answer, he just wanted to converse with the older male.

"Yes, that is all that is left from our information. If we didn't, we would be wasting our time."

Fox led the way to the docks, he had been there plenty of times before. It really wasn't hard to find the warehouse. It was the only one near the docks, and guards were walking past it as archers were on the roof of it. Fox smirked.

" _Master wasn't kidding. This is a hard undertaking we have been assigned to do. It would be easier if—." _Fox trailed off as Ripper' fingers pointed to a hole in the walls of the warehouse. It was a fairly large hole but had been covered by a bush. It had been left unnoticed by Fox until now.

"There is our point of entry," was all that Ripper said.

The mission at hand was making it inside unnoticed. It wasn't that hard, they would do it when night fell upon the land.

Fox and Ripper parted, they promised to meet back here at dusk. Ripper headed towards the alleys while Fox went back toward the marketplace. He needed his supplies for the mission.

As Fox came upon the merchants, he already saw the materials he needed. He picked up 15 silver throwing-knives and a blade-sharpener. He also bought him a dark black robe to wear. He bought a thing of rope, just in case. After he had all of the materials for combat that he needed, he headed for someone who would sell him some bread and water. He bought enough to last him the rest of the day. It was noon as he sat down to eat his meal. He didn't even think about the mission, all that was on his mind was Rebecca.

Rebecca stood behind their small home. She had made a small garden of her own with some tomato seeds and other things at which she bought. She tended to it quietly for there wasn't a soul to talk to. After she finished, she cleaned her hands with water. She ran her fingers through her hair. She usually had it well-kept, but today it was all knotty. She sighed. Her longing for Meric was unbearable. She wanted him home, but she knew he may not get back till the next day. She made up her mind to go out and buy some more food and supplies while there was money to spare. Somehow, Meric always accumulated money. She didn't think he had a job or anything. She knew his father was pretty rich, but Meric was the kind of guy who wanted to make money on his own, his own way. He was different than the other boys she knew. Most of them were ill-matured or just plain rotten, but Meric had manners and loved her for who she was, not for what she wore or even just wanting to get her into bed. He was the kind of guy who wanted to spend time with you and listen to your needs or how your day was. He was different.

She walked outside. The day was beautiful. The birds sung in the trees. She felt wind blow through her hair. She smiled as a stray dog passed and whimpered for food. She went back inside and brought out some bread for him. She loved to see his tail wag as he ate it. She continued her walk. As she stepped upon a hill, she scanned the area around her. From a distance, she could see the water and docks to the north, to the south was Meric's and her home. To the west was the marketplace and town, and to the east stood the gate which protected them all. She breathed in the fresh air slowly. A smile spread across her face as she looked over the castle grounds.

"_It was so lovely how peaceful everything is from a distance. I cant believe how great of a view this is."_

The hours flew by. Ripper and Fox gathered back at the 'spot'. As they checked the weapons that they had on, they compared strategies. Finally, they picked the best plan of action, wait till they get inside to decide what to do. (**Pathetic, eh? Bet y'all didn't expect two highly trained Assassin's to make a plan like that, Did ya?)**

The Assassination of a minister, and the freeing of slaves had officially began.


	6. Mission Part 3

**I am soooo sorry that it took me so long. Two words. Science Fair. This chapter is one of my worst so far. :(**

**I disclaim Assasin's Creed.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

The hours flew by. Ripper and Fox gathered back at the 'spot'. As they checked the weapons that they had on, they compared strategies. Finally, they picked the best plan of action; wait till they get inside to decide what to do. (**Pathetic, eh? Bet y'all didn't expect two highly trained Assassin's to make a plan like that, Did ya?)**

The Assassination of a minister and the freeing of slaves had officially begun.

**Back to the story:**

They made their way towards the small opening they had found near the warehouse. The darkness wrapped around them as they came upon shady figures as they passed. When they finally made it to the opening, they could hear people within the walls of the vine entangled building. It sounded as if the guards were all having a good time at this time.

"_That will make it all the more easier for us to get into the place unnoticed." _Fox pondered his thoughts. He did not dare speak to Ripper for a while as they entered the hole. It was tricky. They had to enter, turn and hide behind a ton of boxes off to the left of the hole, all in a matter of seconds. They let themselves calm down before looking at their surroundings. It was a large facility that was for certain. The place was lit by candles that lined each wall. The candle light cast an eerie shadow upon the environment, as if the shadows moved on their own.

Suddenly, both males turned to their left as they heard a scream escape from the other side of the building. Though they could not see because of the walls, they knew that it was a female, most likely a slave. Fox shuddered at the thought of that being Rebecca if fate had not have smiled upon her.

Yet again, he stared at what lay before him. The walls did not go all the way to the ceiling. Instead, rafters were at the top, and below them stood the walls. The guards were to their right, many of them. There was a center stage and a man stood there talking, laughing. It seemed as if he was having some sort of comedy act to pass the time. The armor of all the men were silver, the few lucky ones that had armor.

Ripper turned and looked at Fox silently. His eyes burned into Fox's like wildfire. Fox returned the gaze with less intensity. They would have spoken to one another but, neither trusted their own voices, nor did they trust how much their voices would carry. Echoes within a place so large was not uncommon and it was never pleasant when you don't want anyone to know your there. (**This part is true, trust me. ☻ Here.) **

Ripper shrugged to Fox, and Fox took it as "_What is the plan?"_ Fox pondered the thought. He looked all around him. Finally, he set a plan of action in his mind. He pointed towards the rafters. That would be the best way, especially because it was dark up there, the candles light did not reach that far. So, that would mean the enemy could not see them, but they could see the enemy AND every part of the warehouse. Fox came close and whispered the plan to Ripper. Ripper smiled back, hinting that he liked the idea. Fox made a mental note because that was the first time he had ever seen Ripper really smile. _Do it again, he has a nice smile. _They climbed the wall as the guards were preoccupied with throwing ripe tomatoes at the comedian. They grabbed a hold of the rafters but almost fell as the dirt tickled their hands. As they watched the floors below, they winced with horror and disgust.

Rebecca watched the stars from the outside of her home. The calm air tickled her cheek and soothed her nerves. She worried over Meric until she couldn't take it no more. She had to hold back tears and hope for the best.

The grass was cool upon her bare feet. It relinquished her aching bones from hard work out in her mini garden. It had grown nicely, her tomatoes were almost ripe. They would be able to eat them soon. She smiled. That was an awesome idea. Then, she remembered that she would sleep alone tonight.

"_Why must you do this to me Meric? I love you and want you to be safe. Why must you torture me with all of this worry and fear of your death?"_

The sight was terrible. People were barely clothed and you could see their bones. Women and children stood in their own dung. They were so covered in filth that their skin was almost as black as coal. Their rib cages were far too visible as well as their spines. Their eyes were dull and seemed motionless; hopeless.

Fox took his eyes off of the scene and focused upon the other rooms. There were 8 rooms in total, counting the large cell that held the slaves. 4 of the rooms held weapons and armor. There were the rooms that the guards were in and the one of the slaves. Another of the rooms was empty. The final room that was to the left of the slave room as an office which held a man. **( If you don't completely understand the layout of the warehouse, lemme put it simply, k? There is the LARGE room at which the guards are in, the front and ONLY entrance in or out of the warehouse. Then there are 6 smaller rooms, side by side. There is a hallway between them. Then, side by side, with barely any space is the office and the 'cell'.)** The man was important from what Fox could tell. He wore a white gown that was trimmed with gold. His office held valuable items that were all made of gold. Fox and Ripper both inferred that he was the man that they sought. They maneuvered themselves through the maze of rafters until they were directly above the older man.

"Ripper, I'll go down there and finish the business while you keep watch. If that is ok with you, of course." Fox's eyes met Ripper's.

"Fine," was all he got in reply.

Fox let himself hang from the rafters. He felt his feet touch the top of the wall, he dropped. It was barely a distance between the rafters and the top of the wall so he was silent and unnoticed. He then waited till the man turned the opposite way and climbed down silently. He grabbed the man from behind and pulled him into a choke.

"Who do you follow?" His question was point blank and straight forward.

"I-I follow the King." The man was still in shock. His voice quivered.

"I mean, who told you to do this to these people?"

"I will never tell you."

"Ah. You are very restricted. Well, let me ask you this. How do I free the slaves?"

"Hm. With the key that is on my desk of course." The man began to sound rather annoyed. He couldn't understand how someone made it in but was so dumb.

"Fair enough. You are of no farther use to me. Good-bye." The blade slid through the man without a sound. Fox covered his mouth so that the man could make no sound."

Fox knew as soon as he grabbed the key that he would never be able to free the slaves. There was no way to make the tired people leave without disturbance. He climbed back up to the rafters and sighed. "It is time to leave," was all he said.

Ripper didn't question what he had said. He was thinking the same thing. They had tried their best. The mission was impossible to begin with.

As they headed out of the opening, an alarm sounded.


	7. Mission part 4?

**Recap:**

"Who do you follow?" His question was point blank and straight forward.

"I-I follow the King." The man was still in shock. His voice quivered.

"I mean, who told you to do this to these people?"

"I will never tell you."

"Ah. You are very restricted. Well, let me ask you this. How do I free the slaves?"

"Hm. With the key that is on my desk of course." The man began to sound rather annoyed. He couldn't understand how someone made it in but was so dumb.

"Fair enough. You are of no farther use to me. Good-bye." The blade slid through the man without a sound. Fox covered his mouth so that the man could make no sound."

Fox knew as soon as he grabbed the key that he would never be able to free the slaves. There was no way to make the tired people leave without disturbance. He climbed back up to the rafters and sighed. "It is time to leave," was all he said.

Ripper didn't question what he had said. He was thinking the same thing. They had tried their best. The mission was impossible to begin with. 

As they headed out of the opening, an alarm sounded.

**Back to the story:**

They both turned quickly in alarm. Guards were rushing in all directions trying to figure out where the culprits were. Neither male understood why or how they got caught so fast. Ripper's muscles rippled like water under the silk he wore. The dark cloths that wrapped around both males hid them well from the enemies that scurried under them. One of the guards found that the Priest was dead, and then alerted everyone else.

"_This doesn't make ay sense. If they hadn't already known that the Priest was dead, then why did someone sound an alarm?" _Fox pondered these thoughts for a moment. He couldn't think of any other reason how they knew someone unauthorized was here. This was going to be a hard task to leave without getting killed.

A sudden shadow flickered by Fox with a whiz. The sound of metal bouncing off the roof echoed through the building. Fox's heart jumped as someone shouted "THERE THEY ARE!"

Rebecca walked softly over to the side of the porch and leaned on the railing. She looked down at the small pool of water that lay on the other side. Her brown hair shifted as the wind brushed it onto her cheek. Her mind was pretty much blank. She wasn't in this world anymore. She had been taken away and was off daydreaming. Rebecca rocked on her heels as she stood up again. She had been rather bored for some time now. Her thoughts flickered from daydreams to Meric.

Someone had walked close by her, and she didn't even notice. She was ripped from her daydreams as she felt a heavy hand come over her body and another over her mouth. The person carried her blindfolded to what seemed to be a small cellar from the sound it made when the door slammed shut behind them. She was then thrown to the ground. Her had to regain her breath from shock.

Ripper pulled his crossbow off of his back, latched an arrow, and hit his target. The man fell with a scream of pain as the arrow ran through his heart. This seemed to be the only way to get out on his opinion. They would have to fight their way out, then and only then, did they have the chance to run. 

Fox understood without tell that this was a fight. He launched himself out of the rafters onto a guard that had come under him. He stabbed at the guard with his long sword. He felt a jolt go through him as the blade connected with metal. He continued to jab at him until the sword hit a bone. The blood dripped from the chain link armor. More guards rushed at him, attacking him. He felt some of the blades meet their mark as he maneuvered through the crowd. Ripper wasn't far ahead. Fox saw blood drip from the back of Ripper's robe. It swirled around his leg and dripped over his ankle, causing a mess with each step.

Rebecca felt her surroundings. They were dirty and cold. He eyes were seeing only the inside of the blindfold. She felt shackles on her arms and legs. The cold metal clanked as she shifted from one uncomfortable position to the rest. Her whole body stopped functioning as she heard a door close somewhere close by. She listened silently as she heard footsteps hear towards a door, somewhere on the other side of the room. She then heard two male voices.

"What do we do with the girl? Wait for her friends to find out where we are and kill us?"

"I have no idea. All I am doing is what mi'lord told me to do."

Both men seemed kind of antsy. They were panicked and afraid.

Fox ran through the large doors of the warehouse. Guards were already on the other side. He grabbed hold of a roof shingle. Pulling himself up, he looked to find Ripper. He had gotten the same idea and was climbing on another roof. They gave each other a tired nod and continued to run. They would need to break the line of eye sight between them and the guards, after that, it would be easier. Fox jumped across a building. He lost sight of the guards on the other side and dove into a haystack. **(I had to stick with the theme, didn't I?)**


	8. Mission Part 5

**Alrightey now. I (yet again) apologize for my lateness with my submits and stories!! I am truely sorry for this... But this time I have no excuse to get me out of it!!**

**I disclaim Assassins Creed!**

**Recap:**

"What do we do with the girl? Wait for her friends to find out where we are and kill us!?"

"I have no idea. All I am doing is what mi'lord told me to do."

Both men seemed kind of antsy. They were panicked and afraid.

Fox ran through the large doors of the warehouse. Guards were already on the other side. He grabbed hold of a roof shingle. Pulling himself up, he looked to find Ripper. He had gotten the same idea and was climbing on another roof. They gave each other a tired nod and continued to run. They would need to break the line of eye sight between them and the guards, after that, it would be easier. Fox jumped across a building. He lost sight of the guards on the other side and dove into a haystack. **(I had to stick with the theme, didn't I?)**

**Back to the Story:**

Ripper ran along the building at an amazing pace. About four guards followed him along the slanted rooftops. It was convenient that the buildings were barely even a small leap apart. Ripper turned a corner of a large rooftop statue. Quickly he dropped down into the crowd and walked among them. The guards ran right on by him as their armor clanked rapidly. He heard many shouts and harsh words as they abandoned their search. Not one of the fools even noticed as they passed their culprit walking in the opposite direction.

Fox brushed the straw off of his bloodstained robe. He glanced to either side to see if any guards walked among the short tempered people all around him. Off to a distance he heard a merchant yelling about some new item he had in stock. It seemed little to no interest of Fox's so he walked in the opposite direction. Before he could return for home, he had to find Ripper.

Rebecca sat on the cold floor. The ties on her arms burned as she tried to move, feeling them rub her raw wrist. The blindfolds had been removed from behind and her neck had hurt too much for her to turn around. She tried squinting around the room but all she could see was a table on the other side. The gag that had been placed inside her mouth had been removed by someone as well. Now there was a piece of something sticky over her mouth. Her hair that had once been so elegant was now dirty and matted. The cloths on her back were ripped from her fighting the rats over bread. It wasn't an easy task due to the fact that she was tied. Only one hand freed to eat. Her throat burned from thirst and her body ached from the numbness of no motion. She had no idea what day it was nor whether it was day or night. Her eyes began to close and she drifted back into her daze, wishing that this was only a dream.

Ripper walked down a dark alley. Many shady characters snickered around him. He stayed tense wishing that one of them would try and attack him. He had no mood for mindless games played by idiotic people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver. A small dagger had been drawn from one of the men's belts. He smiled and drew the sword from under his robe. The sword waved in the air. It moved as a warning for anyone who had the nerve to step forward. Some of the men smiled while others looked a bit wary of their newly found situation. Ripper held back a laugh at the looks he was given by these people. One arrogant man who had some weight on him stepped forward and drew a blade. Before he could even strike, Ripper cut his stomach open with a swift slash. More and more men stepped away but many stayed. They all seemed defiant to come to any reason. Ripper might have to kill all that didn't leave. He didn't want to do it, but maybe it was just unavoidable.

Fox walked around, peering among the peasants. He didn't see Ripper anywhere, but it was a big place to look. He walked warily past any guards as they took their daily patrols. Rumors of the warehouse spread quickly among the people. Everyone looked around for someone who resembled what they thought to be a criminal or killer. Fox had nothing to worry about. He bought some new robes with some coins he had gained. **(If you didn't take the hint... He stole the coins .) **He looked like anyone else now. He wore a dark tan robe with casual sandals. He had a white turban on his head. He listened to anything he could hear and picked among what he thought would be useful. Nothing appeared of any use so he walked on.

The Master stood in his light chambers as he pondered for a moment. One of his many associates had overheard about the warehouse raid not going as planned. He had no idea if either of his men had survived. A sigh of exasperation escaped his throat as he put his head in his hands. As the door was knocked upon, he looked up.

"Come in to my chambers. State your business and be gone,"was all he was able to get out over his frustration.

A small man in a robe that was too big for him came into the room. The man stepped forward at an awkward pace. He bowed low as he reached a certain distance from the highly ranked man before him. He thought about his words carefully and spoke hesitantly, " Sir, we have word on one of your assassins. He is deep within the Rich District and was last seen fighting some men in a back alley. Nobody has identified him as one who entered the warehouse, but the people have been making many accusations of recent happenings against him. Apparently, they think he is the one who has done all the evil deeds that have happened since the city was founded. Do we need to get men in there to help him escape?"When the man was done speaking, he looked back up towards his master. A very worried look lay plain upon his wrinkled face.

The Master sighed deeply and turned his attention back to the ceiling. His mind pondered all possible outcomes of going to get him, and not going at all. He closed his eyes and imagined everything as well. His thoughts were interrupted by a short cough by the man facing him, waiting for an answer. He breathed in deeply and finally came to a conclusion. "Send men to fetch my first assassin. Send even more to find my other one. I want both of them back here, safe. They are two great talents that we don't need to lose!"


End file.
